1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage container for containing a coating tool to be used for applying relatively highly viscous liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage container for containing liquid to be used for protecting images of recorded products obtained typically by means of an ink-jet recording method.
2. Related Background Art
Coating tools for applying relatively highly viscous liquid such as car waxes, water-repellent glass coating agents, paints, cosmetics and cooking oils are known. Coating tools normally comprise an absorbing member for absorbing liquid to be applied and a support member supporting the absorbing member. The support member is provided with a handle.
For applying a coating liquid by means of such a coating tool, firstly the absorbing member of the coating tool is made to absorb the coating liquid, which is then applied to an object to be coated. When the absorbed the coating liquid is running out, again the absorbing member is made to absorb the coating liquid and the absorbed coating liquid is applied to the object. The object will be entirely coated with the coating liquid by repeating this cycle of operation.
As pointed out above, it is necessary that the coating liquid is absorbed by the absorbing member before starting the use of the coating tool. Therefore, to quickly start a coating operation, the absorbing member is desirably in such a state that the coating liquid is already absorbed by it when the coating tool is held in storage. Thus, it may be a good idea that the coating tool is stored in such a state that the absorbing member is dipped in the coating liquid contained in a storage container.
However, if the coating tool is stored in such a state that the absorbing member is dipped in the coating liquid contained in a storage container, some of the coating liquid contained in the storage container may adhere to the support member of the coating tool to smear the handle of the coating tool. When the handle of the coating tool is smeared, the user not only feels unpleasant when he or she uses it but also is forced to clear the handle by wiping it clean so as to prevent the coating liquid that has already been moved from the handle to the hand from sticking to some other object. Then, the efficiency of the coating operation will inevitably be decreased. Particularly, if the coating liquid is nonvolatile, it will persistently stick to the hand to remarkably reduce the efficiency of the coating operation.
In view of the above identified circumstances, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a storage container for containing a coating tool that can prevent a coating liquid from sticking to the handle of the coating tool.
According to the invention, the above object is achieved by providing a storage container comprising a holding container adapted to hold a coating tool for applying a liquid and a closure member adapted to close said holding container holding said coating tool, said coating tool being provided with a handle section to be used for gripping said coating tool, said closure member being provided with an opening through which said handle section passes, said storage container having such a structure that said handle section projects outward through said opening when closing said holding container by means of said closure member with said coating tool held in said holding container.
With a storage container having the structure as described above, the handle section of the coating tool projects outward from the storage container during storage of the coating tool so that the coating liquid contained in the storage container does not stick to the handle section of the coating tool during storage and hence the efficiency of coating operation is prevented from decreasing. Additionally, if the user tries to place the storage container upside down by mistake with the closure member disposed at the bottom, the handle section calls for attention on the part of the user, requesting the user to place the storage container properly because it is unstable and easily topples down if it is held upside down.
Preferably, said coating tool is provided with a rib adapted to abut the inner edge of said closure member along the entire boundary of said opening when said holding container is closed by means of said closure member with the coating tool held in said holding container, and said holding container is provided with a rib adapted to abut the entire outer edge and/or the vicinity thereof of said closure member when said holding container is closed by means of said closure member. With this arrangement, the gap separating the holding container and the closure member and the gap separating the handle section of the coating tool and the edge of the closure member defining the opening are tightly closed when the holding container containing the coating tool is closed by means of the closure member so that no coating liquid would leak out from the container through the gaps.
Preferably, the rigidly of said closure member is less than that of the rib of said coating tool and that of the rib of said holding container. With this arrangement, the ribs abutting the closure member are elastically deformed and held tightly in contact with the closure member when the closure member is fitted firmly to the holding container containing the coating tool to close the latter. Then, the gap separating the holding container and the closure member and the gap separating the handle section of the coating tool and the edge of the closure member defining the opening are reliably and tightly closed
Alternatively, it may be so arranged that said closure member is provided with a seal member adapted to abut both the rib of said coating tool and that of said holding container when it is fitted to the holding container to close the latter. With this arrangement, again, the gap separating the holding container and the closure member and the gap separating the handle section of the coating tool and the opening of the closure member are reliably and tightly closed.
Preferably, said closure member is provided along its inner edge defining said opening with a reinforcement rib. With this arrangement, the strength of the closure member is intensified in the vicinity of the opening.
Preferably, said handle member of said coating tool is provided along the lateral surfaces thereof with a sealing member surrounding said handle member to seal the closure member at the opening, and said closure member is provided along the opening thereof with a rib adapted to abut said opening seal member along the entire periphery thereof when said holding container containing said coating tool is closed by said closure member.
Preferably, said handle member is made to have a substantially cylindrical profile at the part provided with said opening seal member, and the part located closer to the front end relative to said part provided with said opening seal member is provided with two substantially parallel planar areas. With this arrangement, the sealing effect of the opening seal member and the rib of the closure member surrounding the opening can be enhanced at the part having a substantially cylindrical profile, and the part having two substantially parallel planar areas provides such an advantage that user can easily grasp the handle section at those areas.
Preferably, the inner surface of said holding container is provided with a stepped section, and said coating tool is provided with an abutting section adapted to abut said stepped section when said coating tool is contained in said holding container.
Preferably, said coating tool is provided with a rib for supporting said abutting section. With this arrangement, when the closure member is fitted to the holding container containing the coating tool, the coating tool is prevented from being deformed to warp if it is pushed by the closure member.
Preferably, said coating tool is provided at the bottom thereof with an absorbing member adapted to hold the liquid, and the height of said stepped section from the bottom of said holding container is such that said absorbing member comes into contact with the bottom of said holding container without being deformed when said abutting section of said coating tool abuts on said stepped section of said holding container. With this arrangement, the absorbing member of the coating tool during storage can absorb the coating liquid in the holding container and the user can immediately start using the coating tool by removing the closure member.
Alternatively, it may be so arranged that said coating tool is provided at the bottom thereof with an absorbing member adapted to hold the liquid, and the height of said stepped section from the bottom of said holding container is such that said absorbing member being elastically deformed comes into contact with the bottom of said holding container when said abutting section of said coating tool abuts on said stepped section of said holding container. With this arrangement, the absorbing member elastically deformed during storage restores its original profile by its own restoring capability when the closure member is removed so that it efficiently absorbs the coating liquid in the inside of the holding container. Preferably, said abutting section is arranged over the entire outer periphery of said coating tool, said stepped section is arranged over the entire inner lateral surface of said holding container, and an abutting section sealing member for tightly closing the gap between said stepped section and said abutting section along the entire peripheries thereof is provided on said stepped section. With this arrangement, no coating liquid adheres to the outer lateral surface of the coating tool above the abutting section thereof during storage so that the risk of smearing the user""s hand with the coating liquid can be minimized when he or she use the coating tool. The net result will be a minimal reduction in the efficiency of coating operation.
Furthermore, it may be so arranged that said coating tool can rotate around said handle section when it is contained in said holding container. With this arrangement, if the amount of the coating liquid remaining in the holding container is very small, the coating liquid contained in the holding container can completely be exploited by rotating the coating tool so as to scratch the bottom surface of the holding container and absorb the coating liquid.
Preferably, the area of the bottom of said holding container is greater than the area of said coating tool stored in said holding container as projected on the bottom of said holding container if viewed from the right top. With this arrangement, the coating liquid can be supplied into the holding container by dropping it toward the bottom area of the holding container not covered by the coating tool if the latter is contained in the holding container, and the ongoing coating liquid supplying operation and the amount of the supplied coating liquid can be visually observed.
Preferably, at least said holding container is made of a transparent material so that the amount of coating liquid remaining in the holding container can be visually observed from the outside.
Furthermore, preferably, a liquid level line is arranged at a predetermined height from the bottom of said holding container on the inner surface of the latter so that the coating liquid may be supplied into the holding container by an optimal amount. Then, the amount of the coating liquid applied to the object to be coated by the coating tool can be controlled by controlling the amount of the coating liquid supplied into the holding container.
Alternatively, it may be so arranged that said coating tool is so designed as to contain the liquid in the inside of said handle section. With this arrangement, it is no longer necessary to pour the coating liquid into the holding container to be absorbed by the coating tool so that the efficiency of applying coating liquid can be further improved.